


The Payout is Greater

by sunshineflying



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just porn, but there's a bit of plot to it. Based on this photo and the tag caption here:<br/>http://linizahalo.tumblr.com/post/55714097132/hazzaandloulove-pornstars-making-an-interview</p>
<p>Louis needs money and Harry gets cast as his co-star in a nice little gay twink porn video. Louis is nervous to have his first time on camera, but Harry is sweet about it and if it ends in something... well then, that's just a perk of the job.</p>
<p>Seriously, this is just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Payout is Greater

Louis had always been a particularly proud boy. He’d never wanted to disappoint his mum or his sisters. But there were a lot of them under one roof and his mum hardly made enough to scrape by. As soon as he’d been old enough, Louis took on a job, and he was working hard to help his mum pay the bills. His sisters deserved the best and he worked long, hard hours to make sure they got the best. But when his hours were cut and he didn’t have the heart to tell his mum, Louis had to come up with some other way to make money. When he’d spotted the ad in a magazine, he’d been reluctant, but knew what he had to do. The money would be great and Louis didn’t mind a quick job to earn a large sum, even if it _was_ pornography.

So he did his initial audition and the testing, and before he knew it he had a filming date. Tests came back clear (of course, since he’d only been with one female ever, and it had been their first time together) and he was given the name of his co-star, but that was it. Harry Styles. Sounded quite fitting, like a porn name, but not. It was an innocent sounding name. Louis figured it made sense though, since the niche the video would fit into would be “gay twinks,” and that required a certain innocence. Lucky for Louis, he looked younger than he actually was. Twenty wasn’t a bad age for entering that sort of field, but he didn’t really want to own up to _ever_ deciding to film porn.

When the day came, he traveled into London early so he wouldn’t be late. He showed up in a simple outfit: blue jeans, a gray shirt that he’d stolen from his sister (he liked the sleeves better, okay?), and a plain pair of white shoes. He looked… ordinary. Normal. He wouldn’t stand out so badly when seen walking into the porn studio.

As soon as he walked into the room, Louis could tell which person was Harry Styles. He looked young – younger than Louis, even – and he was muscular but lean and slender, and he wore black skinny jeans, boots, and a contrasting white top. His hair was unruly but at the same time soft and under control. And his smile. _Fuck_ , his smile. Louis didn’t like that twisting in his stomach. It meant attraction and he _refused_ to fall for his pornography co-star.

He’d managed to catch Harry’s eye though, and now that smile was directed at him. Louis was fucked. “Hi,” he said politely, extending his hand for a shake. “I’m Harry Styles. You must be Louis.”

Louis just nodded, flabbergasted, and shook Harry’s hand. “Yeah. I’m…”

“New. They told me,” Harry smiled. “Not to worry. This will be a very tame shoot; just your basic sex, no kinky things.”

Louis was amazed at how casually Harry could talk about such things. The director came into the room and said, “We’ll have you two up on the hotel room set. Make it very simple.”

“Told you. Simple,” Harry grinned at Louis.

Louis noticed his dimples and felt a blush on his cheeks. “See? I told you he was perfect,” the director said simply. “Blushing virgin. Says he’s never had sex with a guy before.”

“Really,” Harry asked, amazed, glancing over at Louis. Louis just blushed and nodded, and then Harry said calmly, “I’ll make it good for you, I promise.”

When they reached the set, Louis looked around. There were cameras and men everywhere, and Louis wasn’t quite sure what he’d been expecting, but it hadn’t been that. He took a deep breath and waited for direction. “You sure you want to do this?” the director asked one last time.

Louis nodded adamantly. It was a small price to pay to help take care of his family. Harry eyed Louis closely, and Louis just found that he felt lucky he’d gotten such an attractive co-star like Harry. “Just a few rules before we get going. First, if at any time you don’t think you can do this, we’re giving you a safe word to shout and we’ll turn off all cameras,” the director told him. “Say ‘red’ if you want to stop, okay? Otherwise we’ll keep filming. Second rule is _don’t look at the camera_. That’s not what this video is about. It’s you and Harry in a hotel room, that’s it.”

After taking a deep breath, Louis just nodded and followed Harry onto the bed. They sat down, and Harry said, “They’ll interview us first, and then we’ll get going. I promise I’ll be careful with you.”

Louis knew that he’d be fine, he just had to relax. So, he reclined back against the pillows, slouched with his legs spread just a little, knees bent. Harry sat next to him, crouched on the bed showing off his slim, sexy legs and his body just a bit behind Louis’s to make them look like they were together. “Ready?” the director asked.

Both boys nodded and Louis gave a thumbs up. Louis knew this was it. He _had_ to do this. Besides, he’d been in theatre productions in high school. This would be no different, right? “Action,” the director called.

Cameras began rolling and Harry grinned at the director. Louis did the same, and then the director began. “So, today we’ve got two sexy little twinks for you all. Let’s let them introduce themselves,” he said.

“I’m Harry,” said Harry, his low voice sounding a bit more confident as he kept grinning bashfully at the camera.

Louis’s cheeks were tinted bright red, and he smiled as he said coyly, “I’m Louis.”

“And we have to ask… how old are you two?”

“Twenty,” Louis said instantly. He didn’t want anyone to think for a second that he was underage.

Harry’s smile never faded as he said, “And I’m eighteen.”

“Ah so you’re young,” the director said to Harry, who nodded and simply hummed in reply. “Harry, have you ever had sex with a boy before?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied, now growing a bit shy. “Just the one.”

“On camera?”

“Ah, no,” Harry said. “I’ve only done solo things on camera so far.”

Louis’s mind instantly flew to thoughts of Harry on his own, maybe a toy thrown in to make things interesting, writhing and panting with pleasure. He felt himself growing hard in his pants at the thought, but at least he was at an angle where it wasn’t obvious. “And how about you, Louis?” the director asked, pulling him from his thoughts. “Have you ever had sex with a boy?”

“Nope,” Louis said softly, shaking his head.

“But you want to,” the director clarified.

“Yeah,” Louis smiled, his cheeks growing redder.

“Do you fantasize about it?” Louis just nodded. “In your fantasies, what’s happening? Are you on bottom, top, toying, what…?”

Louis bit his lip and the director seemed to love that. “I’m usually with a guy… and I’m on bottom… and he’s sweet but just rough enough,” Louis said, obviously shy at revealing such a thing.

He heard Harry let out a soft groan at that, and the director laughed as he said, “I think Harry wants his turn with you. Maybe he can make your fantasy come true.”

Louis looked up at Harry and just smiled, and then they were off. Harry leaned in for a kiss. It was fast and kind of rough, but Louis could feel the hidden tenderness behind it. It was shocking how Harry could put their lips together with such pressure, but he would glide his tongue over Louis’s as though they were making love instead of just fucking. The contrast had Louis’s mind spinning already. He could feel Harry’s hands on his waist, on his ass, and it took no time at all before Louis found himself straddling Harry’s lap and kissing him, fingers tangled in his hair.

Louis had known that he’d be the bottom and that Harry’s hands would end up all over his ass, but he still felt a tingle of surprise and a thrill in his spine at the feeling. Louis had a large ass and he was aware of it. In fact, he was quite proud of it. Harry grinned as he felt Louis’s dick straining against his pants, and he playfully threw him to the side before shucking his shirt off his body. Then Harry let his fingers dance over the hem of Louis’s shirt.

With a serious but playful expression, Louis just nodded and Harry tugged the shirt away. Harry’s fingers slid and explored over every new, exposed inch of Louis’s body. As instructed, Louis wasn’t wearing any pants underneath his jeans, so by this point his dick was straining against his jeans right at the zipper and it was becoming painful. “P-please,” Louis moaned, guiding one of Harry’s hands down towards the zipper.

Harry grinned and obliged, waiting for Louis to kick off his shoes before he slid the jeans off Louis’s lithe body. Harry stared hungrily for a moment as Louis blushed furiously all the way down to his chest, and then Harry was on his knees dragging Louis’s body to the edge of the bed. Harry wasted no time at all in wrapping his lips around Louis’s dick, tasting the slick drops of pre cum from the tip before nearly swallowing him whole. Even with a dick down his throat, Harry’s dimples shone, and Louis couldn’t believe his luck in landing such an attractive co-star. He moaned as he felt Harry’s throat constrict around his dick, and he tossed his head back on the bed.

Harry never stopped. In fact, he seemed to enjoy sucking Louis off a lot. “H-holy shit,” Louis panted, running a hand through his hair to keep himself from hiding his flushed face.

He’d forgotten the mass of people in the room, the cameras swooping in to zoom in on Harry’s lips around his dick. Louis didn’t even know when Harry had climbed onto the bed, or when he’d started nudging his fingers against his tight, puckered entrance, but before he knew it he was moaning sinfully and writhing as Harry fingered him and sucked him off all at once. “Wanna fuck you,” Harry whispered against Louis’s pelvic bone as he mouthed all around Louis’s slick, hard cock.

Louis looked down, past where his cock was redder and wetter than he had ever seen it before, to where Harry’s flushed, confident face looked up at him, waiting for the okay. Louis just nodded and moaned, “P-please. Now.”

Harry slid off his boots, socks, and trousers and climbed up onto the bed again. He easily picked Louis up and set him back down on the bed with his head on the pillows and then grabbed the condom from the side table. He tore the casing easily with his teeth, and then rolled the rubber down over his long, solid cock before nestling right between Louis’s legs. Louis could feel how warm and heated Harry’s body was. His own was probably the same. He just stared at each movement of Harry’s deft fingers, the way his cock was hard against his stomach and ready to slide deep inside of him.

This was it; the moment Louis would lose his virginity in this way, right there in that room with Harry. It would be on film forever, something Louis could look back on with either fondness or regret. Either way, it was going to happen. Harry leaned in to distract Louis from his thoughts with another kiss, the smacking from wetness and laziness echoing in the room. “Ready?” Harry whispered against his lips.

Louis nodded, eyes still closed, and he realized that Harry was waiting for him to open them again. Louis glanced down and he saw Harry holding his cock in his hand stroking a bit of lube on it. He could feel the tip at his entrance, pressing gently to see if Harry’s body would give way. The first try left Harry’s cock slipping down over the cleft of Louis’s ass, between his cheeks. The second try had the tip sliding up to brush Louis’s balls. Harry had to gently guide his cock with his fingers until the tip slid past that tight barrier. Once that happened, he knew he would be fine.

Louis was biting down on his lip hard, but he never tore his eyes away from Harry and where their bodies were now connected. Louis must have made some sort of sound of discomfort, because Harry guided Louis’s hand to stroke his cock. He used his free hand to cover Louis’s to make sure he kept moving, to offset the pain with pleasure. Harry wanted this to be good for Louis.

Slowly, gently he pressed inside of this boy beneath him on the bed. Louis hadn’t been expecting to feel so full, but the feeling wasn’t unwelcome. It was overwhelming and _good_. Harry wasn’t entirely in him yet but Louis felt like he was as full as he could be. A soft groan escaped his lips and Louis draped his legs over Harry’s and around his waist. Harry adjusted the angle a bit, tipping Louis’s hips up and resting his lower body on a golden silver pillow, and he slowly started to thrust in rhythm inside of Louis. All the while, Louis let his hand glide up and down over his shaft, stroking lazily but just enough to keep everything pleasurable.

When Harry first thrust deeper, hitting a spot inside Louis he hadn’t known existed, Louis cried out with a beautiful moan. Harry’s eyes darkened at the sound, and he just looked down into Louis’s eyes for a moment, knowing the cameras weren’t catching that. They were all zoomed in around their bodies, trying to catch a glimpse between their legs, or from the side, or down between their bodies. Louis felt so exposed but at the same time, comfortable. He liked the feeling of Harry within him, and he liked the way Harry could take care of him like that.

Harry reached out to hold Louis’s waist, keeping their bodies in rhythm as he guided Louis’s body towards his own, and he smiled slightly when he felt Louis let go of his cock to place his hands on Harry’s forearms, holding him there like the touch was a comfort. And for Louis, it was. He liked Harry’s attentiveness. The pain was ebbing away to a more pleasurable experience, and he didn’t want Harry to change things too much.

Deftly, Harry twisted his wrists around and took hold of Louis’s hands, and he tugged him upwards gently. Now Harry was kneeling on the bed with Louis impaling himself on Harry’s cock, his legs still wrapped around Harry’s waist. He groaned at the shift of Harry inside of him, but didn’t shy away from this new position.

Unsure of what to do at first, Louis just sat there and let Harry thrust up into him as he jerked himself off again. It worked for a while, but Louis knew there had to be something _more_. Something to make riding seem so hot. He wished he knew how to rock his hips the right way, or that his thighs weren’t burning already so he could just bounce up and down on Harry’s lap. Harry’s big, strong hands didn’t let go of Louis for a second, and instead he held his hip with one hand and steadied his own body with the other as he watched pleasure slowly roll over Louis’s features.

When Louis leaned back on both arms and let his cock rest hard and attentive against his stomach, Harry watched Louis’s whole body tremble with pleasure for a moment before he reached out to take a turn stroking him off. That elicited a louder moan from Louis, stifled by his teeth capturing his lower lip between them again. Harry smiled and let out a soft groan at the sight. He continued thrusting like that, up into Harry as deep as he could, until Louis looked like he needed some sort of encouragement.

Harry reached out to slide one arm around Louis’s waist, drawing him forward again. Louis met him there, arms wrapped around Harry’s shoulders. With his free hand, Harry steadied Louis on his lap and then drew him into a kiss. Louis moaned into it and Harry took that moment to whisper, “You’re doing great.” Louis smiled into yet another kiss before he let a wave of confidence roll over him.

When the kiss broke, Harry leaned back and he thrust into Louis with less vigor, trying to get him to ride him. Louis just straddled him, but when Harry moved Louis’s hand away from his cock, Louis seemed to catch on. He draped his arms over Harry’s shoulder and started to roll his hips. Harry encouraged him with a deep moan, and Louis smiled as he did that for a few moments, loving the way Harry’s cock would brush spots deep inside of him as he did so.

This time Louis took the initiative, and he leaned in slowly as he rocked his hips until their lips met. Harry was surprised by the contact, but he didn’t stop Louis. In fact, he welcomed it and let a hand tangle into Louis’s hair. He could feel a sheen of sweat on the back of his neck, and he smiled as he kissed Louis until he had him laid back down on the bed, hair strewn about the pillows and Louis’s legs still clutching tight around his waist.

Then without warning he started to thrust into Louis, harder than he had before. Louis’s legs were up in the air and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with them, but he just laid there and moaned as Harry hit somewhere deep within him that had him seeing stars. Harry continued like that for a little longer before he recalled what the director had told him earlier; that they wanted to see Louis’s body, to show him off as he was flushed with pleasure.

Slowly, he pulled out of Louis, who whimpered in protest. Harry climbed to the side and rolled Louis so he was facing the cameras, body propped up on one side. Then he laid behind him almost like they were going to spoon, and he slowly pressed back inside of Louis. Louis took that moment to jerk himself off again, surprised and not quite sure what to think of this position he’d never thought of.

But something about this angle really did things for Louis, and he trembled as Harry started to thrust into him. Harry could tell that Louis had suddenly become overwhelmed, and he wrapped an arm around his chest just to be met with Louis’s hand. They held hands for a few moments, a tender gesture to contrast the stark crudeness of skin slapping against skin as Harry fucked Louis.

Legs pressed tight together, Louis loved this new position. He reached a hand back to cover Harry’s ass, wordlessly begging Harry to keep going, to fuck him faster. Moans tumbled out of Louis’s mouth nearly constantly now, and one hand tangled in the pillowcase beneath his head as the other urged Harry to keep going. Harry kept his attention on Louis, making sure he was okay, and that everything felt good for him. And secretly, he loved watching the way Louis’s face would show exactly how he felt. Harry didn’t often see that with others.

Louis’s cock stood hard at attention against his stomach even as he lay on his side, and he really wanted _more_. He reached down to jerk himself off some more, and Harry noticed right away. Louis touching himself was okay, but with all the moans, it must feel really good and Harry didn’t want him to cum too soon. So, he reached down and tugged Louis’s hand away from his cock and dropped it on the bed in front of him.

Now Louis grabbed at the pillowcase with both hands, and then the edge of the bed. He didn’t know what to do with his hands if he couldn’t touch himself, but he didn’t argue. Harry’s cock inside of him, thrusting so fast and so deep, felt too good to risk losing. Harry kept going like that, thrusting and clutching Louis’s hips, the cameras moving all over the room to get the best angles they could. Louis was moaning louder now, and he whispered, “I wanna cum…”

Harry pulled out of Louis instantly, who pouted quite obviously in distaste. Harry climbed off the bed to stand at the end of it, and he tugged Louis’s body towards him. Louis was back on his back, his legs up in the air, and Harry tucked the metallic pillow underneath his hips again before he reached down. But Louis’s hand was already there. Harry smiled as he watched Louis guide Harry’s cock to his hole, and Harry just pressed his hips forward when he was there. Louis moaned again, and Harry joined in.

Slowly, Harry leaned in to kiss Louis before he stood back up so he could watch Louis come apart beneath him. Harry could cum at any moment, so he just watched Louis.  Louis’s hand had a tighter grip on his cock now, sliding over the red skin, the vein quite obvious as Louis struggled to hold on as the heat coiled in his belly. “Ahh, I’m gonna cum,” Louis muttered, licking at his lips before he worried the lower lip between his teeth again.

“Cum for me, Louis,” Harry whispered, holding his hips as he thrust hard and deep inside of him over and over again.

Louis’s rhythm grew erratic and the next thing he knew, he was shooting hot spurts of cum all over his stomach, the drops flying further up his chest than he’d ever seen before. Harry stared hungrily, and when Louis was done, Harry leaned back and tugged the condom off quickly before he climbed up above Louis. He straddled him above his hips, his cock aimed right by Louis’s chest, and he jerked himself off as he came hard, moaning. Louis watched with wide, innocent eyes as Harry came all over his chest, his cum joining Louis’s to show all that they’d done.

Harry paused for a moment to regain his composure before he climbed off of the bed and knelt down to lick the drops off of Louis’s chest. He licked gently over his sensitive cock and all over his chest, and then held out his hand so Louis could lick the drops from his fingers. Louis did that while keeping eye contact with Harry, and they could have gone for a round two with how sinful Louis looked. Harry leaned in for a kiss after they’d cleaned up, the mixed taste of their cum passing between their tongues, until the director called to end the scene.

Harry let the kiss linger for a moment before he leaned back and climbed off of the bed. “That was great, you guys,” the director said, the epitome of professionalism. “Louis, you’re welcome back for a scene anytime. That was great.”

Louis blushed furiously and nodded. He and Harry took turns, Louis first and then Harry, in the shower next door. Louis dressed and found himself wondering just how he’d managed to get so lost in the moment. He’d never once looked at a camera or even recalled that there _were_ cameras. When he was headed towards the door, Louis spotted the director who waved him over. “Here you go. You’ve earned this,” he said, sliding him an envelope of cash.

Harry approached and received the same. Louis was blushing and could hardly meet Harry’s eyes. When he did, though, Harry looked as kind and friendly as always. “So erm… I was wondering… could I have your number?” Harry asked softly. “I’d quite like to get to know you, Louis.”

Blushing furiously, Louis nodded. Maybe the payout for such a job was greater than he’d thought. Especially when Harry’s smile glowed so much with happiness.


End file.
